Not The Hero For Once
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing The Avengers. When Tony Stark and Pepper Potts go to the beach on a sunny day, chaos strikes, leaving Pepper to take control of the situation, that's going down hill. Will Tony be saved in time and will Pepper be the hero for once?


It was just another day, the sun was beating down as summer set in and everyone was out and about. Tony Stark was down at the beach in his red swim shorts and he was walking across the beach with a smile plastered on his face. He could feel the warm golden sand between his toes as he walked barefoot across the beach, with his shades in his hand, to where he had left his things. As he reached his place where he had been, he smiled at the young blonde haired woman who was lying down on a towel under the sun. Pepper was just in her black bikini and her legs that were showing turned Tony on as he looked at them. Pepper had her arms behind her head with her pink shades on her eyes and then she removed them.

"You coming for a swim Pep?" Tony asked.

"Maybe later. I'm just gonna lay here for a while," Pepper replied.

"Well in that case, I'll join you," Tony smiled.

Tony slid his shades on and then he bent down then lay down on the warm soft sand beside his girlfriend. Pepper turned to look at him and Tony captured her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Pepper grinned as she kissed Tony back and then Tony put an arm around her as he pulled her closer. Tony put his head back on the sand and then he sighed contently as Pepper put her head on his chest.

"This is nice," Tony smiled.

"I agree," Pepper added.

"I could stay like this forever,"

"Same here Pep, but I'll be back in a few," Tony smiled.

"Okay, I'll be right here when you get back," Pepper smirked.

Tony got up to his feet and looked at his woman once more before he walked down the busy beach towards the blue calm water that glistened under the sun. He watched the waves shimmer as they rolled gently on to the shore, sending bubbling sheets of sparkling water dancing over his feet as he reached the water. He ran in to the water just like the children were and then he started swimming around in the cool liquid. The coldness of the water was just perfect as the weather was scorching hot and he needed to cool off.

Tony was swimming around happily, knowing that the water wouldn't bother his arc reactor and then as he took a breath he swam under the water. He swam under smiling slightly as he enjoyed the feel of the water on his skin and as he needed air again he swam back up to the surface. As soon as he broke the surface he took a breath and smiled as he wiped his eyes with his hands. Then before he could do anything a huge wave was coming towards him and just as he noticed it, it went over his head, sending him under the water.

His breath was instantly knocked out of him and his eyes were wide as he looked around and tried to get to the surface, but he couldn't tell up from down, from left to right. He was panicking slightly as his heart pounded against his chest at an abnormally high speed. He could feel himself needing air and he looked around at his surroundings wondering where the surface was. At that moment he began kicking his legs forcing himself upwards and just as he broke the surface, he took a breath only to breathe in water as another wave crashed over his head sending him back under.

Tony felt the panic inside him increasing as he tried to cough up the water only to breathe in more of the liquid in a final choking rush. The cold liquid went in to his lungs and he felt his throat burning as the liquid filled his lungs. He always thought drowning would be peaceful but it wasn't it was painful and then the blackness was coming for him.

A ringing noise took over his hearing as he saw little grey dots dancing in front of his eyes. His vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, as the sides of his vision went grey and he was trying not to succumb to the blackness that was trying to take over him. Then as he felt the world cease to exist he lost consciousness and then an arm wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Pepper had watched Tony dive in to the water and she had watched him swimming gracefully through the water. After a moment she had lay back down on to her back as she continued to sun bathe in peace. Pepper closed her eyes and then just about as she was about to relax she sat up. She reached over to her bottle of water beside her and as she opened it she looked over at the water. She couldn't see Tony insight and she felt a little bit of worry appear inside her as she took a drink of her water.

Then as she took another sip she saw Tony break the surface and then she saw a huge wave crash over his head. Pepper almost spat the water out as Tony disappeared again and didn't resurface. Pepper was up on her feet instantly and she started running towards the water, then acting on instinct, she took a breath, then dived in to the water in a perfect dive, her fingers went in first followed by the rest of her body.

She could see Tony's lifeless form once she was under the water, she noticed his arc reactor was flickering and she began swimming down towards him. Her heart was in a vice as she swam closer and as she reached him, Pepper wrapped an arm around Tony waist.

Then Pepper started kicking her legs as she needed air and she held her lover close to her as she swam upwards. When she broke the surface she gasped and pulled Tony up beside her before she started swimming back to the beach. She swam over to the shore nearby and she held Tony in a traditional rescue hold with her right arm. She was dreading the outcome of the situation as she felt her feet touch the wet sand and then she was half lifting and half dragging Tony on to the shore. Pepper set Tony down on to the sand near the water and she dropped to her knees beside him.

"Tony? Can you hear me?" Pepper asked.

Pepper was going to waste no time as she could see Tony's arc reactor still flickering and she quickly leant down towards Tony's pale face and she held her ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds she didn't feel or hear anything and she felt her heart ache as this was the man she loved.

Pepper moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under Tony's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When she felt a faint beat under her fingertips she sighed in relief and then she looked at Tony. His eyes were closed, his skin was a grey colour and his lips were blue. Pepper looked at Tony and without hesitating, playing the heroine once again she hunched over his face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with her thumb and forefinger.

"Please breathe Tony," Pepper murmured.

Pepper took a deep breath and then parted Tony's lips, before sealing his wet lips with her own. Pepper exhaled a breath in to her lover's lungs and his cheeks puffed out, then she sat back on her knees as she watched Tony's chest rise and fall. Pepper could hear people nearby and she looked up to see people watching the scene. Pepper leant down and pinched his nose, then blew another breath in to Tony's unmoving body. At that moment though Tony felt air go in to his burning lungs, he felt a warm sensation on his lips but it went away quickly. His chest jerked unexpectedly and then he felt the need to cough.

"Come on Tony. Please breathe," Pepper whispered.

Then Tony heard a gentle voice, then water spewed past his lips, before he dragged in a ragged gasp that hitched over droplets of water. He coughed and spluttered, struggling to get the beach salt water out of his lungs. Pepper instantly turned him on to his side, facing away from her and she put her hand on his back and patted it.

"Just breathe in and out Tony," Pepper told him.

Pepper placed a kiss on Tony's temple as relief spread through her like a wild fire and she smiled as she heard him coughing loudly and choking on the water he had took in to his lungs.

It was only seconds later when Tony regained consciousness and he felt the hand on his back disappear then land on his cheek. Tony groaned as his eyebrows knitted together, then he slowly opened his eyes and he blinked as everything came in to focus.

Pepper was kneeling over him, her blonde hair was soaking wet and water was running down her face. Her ice blue eyes were soft and focused on him and then before Pepper could do anything, Tony's lips were on hers in a rough kiss.

Pepper kissed him back and when he pulled away they were both panting with smiles on their faces. Pepper then looked deep in to Tony's brown eyes and then after a moment she took Tony's hand in her own.

"You scared the shit out of me Tony," Pepper confessed.

"I'm sorry Pep," Tony said.

"It's fine as long as you're okay,"

"I love you Pepper," Tony smiled.

"I love you too Tony," Pepper grinned.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that the characters weren't too OOC. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you all think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
